


Always Fresh

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Bad Art, Gen, Horribly Punned Characters - Freeform, Snack Euphoria, sharpie art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous, Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).



One can't be angry when one looks at a penguin

\- _John Ruskin_


	2. Chapter 2




End file.
